&
&... is shorthand for namespace. In WikiaPerl, It is used as a wildcard by a handler to reserve space for an object that has not yet been named. scalar In scalar context: $&...="$subroutine name"; The un-named subroutine held in $&... (a blank namespace can have pre-defined properties and attributes to pass to other contexts, elements or objects within an environment. array In the list context: @heap=( page, image, script, variable, &..., song); &... positioned as the second-to-last item in @heap as an empty container or wrapper for an object having the same context, properties, attributes and methods as the other members of the array. Search for heap in POE documentation Category:PEC Category:Labs hash In an object environment that generates reference tables &...'s purpose is to establish a scope: %&...=($n->$N) %&... is now a lexically scoped namespace for $N that is referenced by $n. Scope and Anonymous Blessing You've probably heard that perl is well-known as a glue language. Well &... is the WikiaPerl gluestick! If you already know the name for your scoped or blessed object, but are missing a reference number, name, Name or NAME, you can establish properties like constraint, direction, weight or priority. In the context of time: Use cases We always end up in the local context around here &... and now. daily You have an array: @=($Sunday, $&..., Thursday); $&... is a $DayName between Sunday and Thursday. weekly You have a hash table: $ThisWeek=(0..53); %YEAR=($ThisWeek=>@&...); @&... is the placeholder for a user's selection of a day of the week value. The user enters "Friday" and gets a report from the GEN.pm I/O module about this Friday or all the Fridays this Year. monthly When using : > > > &... represents ( + 2) referencing month-after-next: %Months=($Month=>@MonthNames); Don't forget to offset! quarterly Main Page/3 | Main Page/4 &... Main Page/1 | Main Page/2 In this case, &... represents all the stuff that has to be done around December 31 to transition between Q4 of one year and Q1 of the next year. Heard it in a LOVE Song We hope to someday integrate some real-time capabilities into WikiaPerl, using IRC channel bots for Wikia special interest group sites and even WikiProjects like Wikipedia:WikiProject Music. One possible module is the Wikio - web radio station package. Wikiversity may even use Wikio for audio presentation of course materials andWikiaPerl for handling m:Learning object metadata. You can set up attributes such as selectivity, integrity, scaleability and extensibility into object models schedule Wednesday's &... $Pick=(Top9..Top0); Wednesday' s Top 10 countdown, Top news stories, &... item $Song&... &... is a template for a $Song or other audio or media item. list @SongList=(&...) You can join or splice lists with a subroutine to be built later. collection PLAYLIST editor I/0:&... @_ session variables and a pointer to that session's empty stack or something else yet to be defined. WikiaPerl In a weekly context, &... (pronounced:''An-da-da-da'') is used as the queue position for the input/output handler in GEN.pm's modular interface environment or I/O module. See also: POE::GEN:: Object model WEEK WEEK | Perl Wiki:WEEK | Template:WEEK | Main Page/WEEK GEN.pm '''Category:POE::GEN::Category:WikiaPerl gen.pl GENESIS &... CHRONICLES Category:Master documents